beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Majestics
The Majestics are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. About Members History Beyblade The Majestics were met by the Bladebreakers one by one. Actually, they were introduced before the team existed. The first to be confronted was Robert, on a boat from the United States to Europe. He destroyed many children's' beyblades, which drove Tyson mad and ended up on a beybattle between them. Although slightly impressed by Tyson's Dragoon, Robert defeated him easily. The Bladebreakers then take a train through to Paris, where they meet Oliver, who is not only the local Beyblade champion, but also one of the best Cooks. Tyson fights with him in the middle of a famous park in Paris, and the battle ends in a draw. The next to be confronted was Enrique. He owns a personal beystadium, which is a copy of the Coliseum. He fights against Tyson, and wins with ease. On the next day, he fights with Tyson again, but this time he loses. The Bladebreakers' next destination is now Robert's castle in Germany. There, they meet not only Robert, but also his friend Johnny, the most arrogant of the team. Johnny challenges Kai for a fight, but Kai refuses, stating that Johnny is a only a short-tempered boy. However, after Johnny accuses Kai of being coward, Kai accepts. After a tight fight, Kai loses, much to his disappointment. Still in the castle, the Bladebreakers finally challenge the Majestics to a battle, as a team. The Majestics at first refuse it, but then Robert sees the challenge as an opportunity to make it an opening event for his new Olympia Colosseum. He also tells the Bladebreakers that the team who wins will go to the finals in Russia, even though the Majestics did not enter the World Championship. The Bladebreakers accept, and the battle begins. Despite all of the Majestics players being negative towards teamwork, they had to be in a team to be able to face the whole Bladebreakers team. In addition, the Bladebreakers were assisted by the Dark Bladers, rivals of the Majestics. They claimed to be the Bladebreakers "personal monster cheering squad", but also worked to intimidate the Majestics during the match. Oliver confronts Ray in the first match, which ends in a draw. Kai takes a chance to have his revenge against Johnny. He wins after Tyson's piece of advice, but as he leaves the beystadium, he urges Tyson not to "bother" him during a fight anymore. At the end of the match, Robert faces Tyson, and the Majestics team starts to realize the importance of teamwork, but due to it being too late, they lost the match. As the Bladebreakers prepare to head over to the finals, the Majestics head over to Russia in order to lend them a hand at Mr. Dickenson's request after an ambush by Boris and the Demolition Boys. Throughout the tournament, they are seen supporting the Bladebreakers in their matches with the Demolition Boys and have no problem agreeing to face the Russian team if Tyson loses to Tala. Beyblade: G-Revolution The Majestics have a cameo appearance in G-Revolution, where they lost against the Barthez Battalion in the European qualifying tournament. They lost due to Barthez Battalions's unfair tactics and cheating. However, because of lack of evidence, the Barthez Battalion did not get disqualified for this. Robert and Johnny meet with BBA Revolution in Spain to discuss this issue. The entire team makes another appearance near the end of episode 30, after Tyson wins the World Championship for the third consecutive time, watching it on screen. In G-Revolution's epilogue (original version only), Robert and Oliver are in a two-on-two match against Aaron and Mathilda of the Battalion, while Johnny and Enrique are with the other half of the Battalion, Miguel and Claude, preparing to face off against the Dark Bladers. By this time, Coach Barthez, who was the true reason for the team's cheating, was fired by Miguel. Also, since being in a two-on-two match also meant working as a team, it is greatly implied that the Majestics have become a true team. Trivia *All members of the Majestics use a large Bit-Beast whose name is suffixed with "lyon". *When they were first introduced in the 2000 season their bit beasts were regarded to be massive compared to normal bitbeasts. *They all wear their armor passed down by their ancestors during the battle. *They are the only team in the season 1 tournament who never had a member of the Blade Breakers as a part of their team. *Even though they (and the other teams from the first season) never appeared in V-Force, the team is mentioned in one episode by Mariam saying she thought the Bladebreakers were more spoiled than "that rich old team". Reference Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Teams Category:Beyblade: 2000 Teams